The Dormant Son of the Silver Moon
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Yue became the moon spirit. But what happens when she dies and moves on? What happens then? Yue has already chosen her successor. A sickly boy named Steve Grant Rogers who was born dead. Except...he's not so sickly and weak anymore. (features songs- The daughter of the moon and Sea moon.)


_'Born to be _

_An heir of beauty and serenity _

_Into this world he entered quietly _

_To his surprise he was the one.'_

Steven Grant Rogers was born silently. The dark haired baby boy didn't cry or take a single shaky breath. He was born cold and dead. His mother cried and cried, cradling the small body to her chest, the babe's father was dead as well, a war fatality. She pulled the baby's face from her bosom to study his small serene face. He was beautiful, her little child, the baby who never took a single breath of their earthly air. She turned up her face to the sky and cried with all her might.

"Please! Let my boy live!"

She wailed, her voice cracking as she did so. Her eyes were full of tears as she stroked her little one's face, illuminated from the light streaming in through the window. The light of the moon. Suddenly she gasped as a translucent glowing hand appeared on her son's forehead and the mother looked up to a young translucent woman looking at her and the little boy in her arms.

"W-Who are you?"

The mother whispered, fearfully. She held her dead baby even closer to her chest as she stared at the glowing woman. The young ghostly woman smiled as she reached forwards and smoothed the baby's dark hair away from his little face.

"I am the moon spirit, Yue. I am answering your plea."

The young ghost woman whispered, as he closed her eyes and rested a glowing white hand on the baby's chest. Instantly a change came over the child, his hair lightened considerably, it was now a light blond color and his eyes were the same color of the ocean at high tide. But what mattered most was the fact that he squished up his little face and let out a strong and powerful wail. Little chest heaving with all its might.

The mother gaped at the now living child in her arms and she rocked him slowly to calm his cries. The ghostly young woman...Yue, smiled warmly at the baby and she hummed softly as she saw his eyes.

"Tsukiya."

She whispered and the mother stared at Yue, in confusion and she was happy to elaborate. All the while, gently lifting the baby's blanket away from his chest and exposing the mark laying there. It was dark blue in color and was shaped like a circle but besides that, his mother couldn't tell what it meant but Yue obviously did.

"Tsukiya, 'To be the new moon'. This is not a gift, Mrs. Rogers. Your Steven will take over for me, when I have need of him. He will become the new moon spirit, in exchange I gave him life."

Yue whispered and the mother whimpered and hugged her little boy to her chest. Was it worth it, to know that Steve would forever have a duty to perform? In exchange for the simple gift of life? Yes. Yes, it was.

-TimeSkip-

Steve was sickly and small as he grew, reminiscent of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be alive. That he was only alive on borrowed time...on borrowed life that would have to be repaid. Yet his mother just couldn't bring herself to tell him, to tell him that she had given up his freedom for the selfish fact that she hadn't wanted her only child to die. It was when Steve was fifteen and that she was on her death bed that she told him.

She told him everything, from Yue, to how he was born dead, and the fact that his true name was Tsukiya and that he would become the moon spirit after Yue was gone. Then his mother was gone and Steve was alone for the first time in his life. The only thing he had to hold onto was the fact that he was supposedly the dormant son of the moon.

He tried to join the army many times as the years passed, but he was always turned away for the fact that he was too weak, small and helpless. Then he was finally given a chance from the good doctor and he was recruited into the army. That's how he was chosen for the super-soldier serum. By all rights it should've killed him, it would've killed someone three times his size. The only reason he survived was that fact it was impossible for him to die unless Yue needed him. He became the super soldier...Captain America.

He always disbelieved what his mother had told him, it was too fantastic to be true and she had been dying at the time. But when his plane crashed into the ocean, the ocean itself lunged to protect him. It covered him in a protective coating of ice, knowing that it would not kill their heir...their prince. They needed him. Steve fell asleep to the to the croons of a woman's voice.

_"Umi ni nemuru mono tachi no_

_Komori uta wa sea moon_

_Yoru o utsushita nami no sheets_

_Hoshi o yurashite_

_Sora yori kagayaku..."_

Steve blinked against the water as he whispered one last word, garbled by the water around him.

"_Mother..."_


End file.
